Kurisumasu
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Ele queria se trancar o resto do ano, mas ela era importante demais pra ele poder regeitar um convite de passeio em pré natal OneShot SasuSaku FELIZ NATAL!


**Declaimer**** – **_**Naruto **_**não me pertence, mas **_**Uchiha Sasuke**_** é meu e sem discussões!**

**Kurisumasu**

Dia após dia...

Meses após meses...

Anos após anos...

Estava cansado de passar sua vida em branco mesmo tendo retornado à vila natal.

Era véspera de Natal e muita gente se amontoava nas ruas para comprar os presentes de entes queridos atrasados. Olhou irritado para as vitrines das poucas lojas que lhe chamavam a atenção.

Meio a movimentação geral, Sasuke torcia para chegar logo em casa e poder se trancar lá o resto do ano e não ver os sorrisos alheios. Não admitia, mas era muito claro para si mesmo que sentia pura inveja da felicidade dos outros. As pessoas que trocavam presentes... As pessoas que trocavam sentimentos... As pessoas que trocavam sorrisos com seus familiares.

Pura inveja.

Talvez até fosse inveja boa, mas inveja é inveja e Sasuke queria aquelas características em sua vida. Engraçado que era uma coisa que talvez não pudesse ter.

Parou de andar e fitou a paisagem frente aos seus olhos. O grande portão de entrada do Clã Uchiha. Tudo tão fosco, tão sem brilho, tão diferente do restante da vila.

Adentrou-o com passos pesados. As mãos nos bolsos, prontas a tirar a chave que o trancariam sob um teto até que a felicidade dos outros passasse.

A casa escura, os móveis rigidamente organizados e nem um grão de pó. Não é que fosse obcecado por limpeza e organização. Era apenas tempo de sobra. O tempo que não passava com familiares, passava com sua casa.

Soterrou-se sob um edredom em seu quarto devido à neve do lado de fora da casa e esperou o sono aparecer.

Impaciente, levantou-se. Amaldiçoado seja aquele que inventou a campainha.

Penteou os cabelos com uma mão e esticou mais a camiseta comprida que usava, tirando uns poucos amassados.

Mais apresentável, foi à sala e destrancou a porta de entrada, os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas juntas.

-O que foi? – abriu os olhos e sua expressão suavizou-se ao ver quem era. – Sakura?

-Ah... Er... Konnichi wa, Sasuke-kun! – a jovem fechou os orbes esmeraldas e suspirou profundamente tomando fôlego e coragem pra conversar com o Uchiha a sua frente.

-Hn... O que faz por aqui? – ele sentiu uma leve reviravolta em seu coração. Talvez ansiedade pela resposta. Mas provavelmente não era isso, visto que Uchiha Sasuke era uma pessoa muito controlada.

-Bem... Eu queria, sabe é que na verdade... – Sakura atropelou as palavras falando tudo de uma só vez e ainda sem coragem de fitar o Uchiha diretamente, algo que o incomodou.

-Sakura – ela parou. – Olhe pra mim – ele mandou levemente curioso em fitar o bonito olhar da garota. Ela obedeceu vermelha. – O que você veio fazer aqui? – Sasuke perguntou o menos arrogante possível, o que até deu certo, sendo que Sakura olhou admirada para ele ao notar o tom quase terno que ele adquiriu para com ela.

-Primeiro desculpe-me pelo incômodo! – ela sorriu sem graça. – Mas eu queria, de verdade, te convidar pra dar um passeio comigo. Quero dizer, se você estiver ocupado, não tem proble...

-Eu vou com você – interrompeu-a, Sasuke. Talvez uma volta pra longe da "população" fizesse seu humor melhorar.

-Como? – a Haruno não acreditou de primeira.

-Você me convidou pra sair, vamos então – ele disse, um sorriso levemente maroto brincou em sua face ao ver o estado super sem-graça da menina-mulher frente a ele. Talvez não acreditasse no suposto sonho realizado.

Sakura podia jurar que o portador do Sharingan iria recusar.

Sentiu o rosto ferver um pouco mais e as mãos suarem; certo: respira, inspira. Espira. Melhor.

Tinha planejado milhões de lugares para passear com ele graças a sua minuciosa esperança dele aceitar o convite, mas no momento, tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi em como Sasuke ficou magnífico com o casaco preto e o cachecol azul marinho, ambos recém colocados.

Mais uma vez, o sangue circulou em seu corpo agitado. Olhou inquieta para a porta que o Uchiha acabara de trancar. Maldito nervosismo.

Sasuke, sendo o bom observador que era, notou a inquietude no olhar da jovem frente a si. Esperou alguma reação a mais que não fosse brincar com a barra do casaco que ela usava.

Ela parecia levemente desligada, olhando algo muito interessante através dele. Suspirou calmo. Buscou o braço da jovem com as mãos e a puxou. Não queria realmente enrrolar.

Sakura sentiu-se levemente corada devido ao ato, mas pelo menos voltou à realidade. Sorriu docemente, recapitulando o roteiro do passeio em sua mente.

-Vamos! – Sakura não resistiu e saiu correndo puxando o braço do Uchiha que, bom, quase caiu sobre ela.

-Ta ta, calma! – exclamou tentando se soltar, inutilmente.

Caminharam lado a lado com uma conversa que, inesperadamente, quem deu a iniciativa foi Sasuke. As ruas pouco movimentadas àquela hora relaxaram a mente egoísta de Sasuke, que ainda não estava pronto pra dizer pra Deus e o mundo que não gostava dessa data festiva. Durante o passeio, Sasuke decidiu por si só que talvez Sakura não fosse tão irritante assim... Seu ponto de vista foi sendo trocado ao ver que a preocupação dela para com ele não era algo fútil ou desnecessário, era, de certa forma, carinhoso. Sasuke também percebeu que Sakura se conteve para não desatar a falar tanto; sabia da preferência silenciosa do Uchiha.

-Nee... Sasuke-kun? – Sakura chamou-o depois de alguns segundos sem conversarem.

-Hum?

-Que tal... Bem, tomarmos chocolate quente? – sugeriu, sorridente. O Uchiha, por mais que quisesse negar, não pode. O sorriso dela o fez sentir algo fazer seu estômago dar algumas voltas e o coração ir contra sua caixa torácica algumas vezes.

-E onde vamos encontrar isso por aqui? – ele perguntou olhando a sua volta. Sakura sorriu e o guiou para dentro de uma sorveteria. – Sakura...? – ainda esperando uma explicação.

-Oras... Sorveterias têm que ter suas utilidades no inverno... E essa se chama chocolate quente – explicou ela sem perder o sorriso.

Após receberem o pedido e Sasuke ter se segurado para não ativar o sharingan frente aos espectadores de glúteos perfeitos, mais conhecidos como fregueses, ambos reiniciaram a caminhada por Konoha.

-Ne... Sasuke-kun? – chamou corada.

-Diga – sussurrou paciente.

-O-o que... Bem, o que acha de subirmos lá? – sua circulação imediatamente agitou-se enquanto apontava discretamente para o pico dos Hokages.

-Hum... Doushite? (por quê?)

-Bem, está ficando tarde e, bem, o Sol não deve demorar a se pôr. De lá, acho que poderemos ter uma vista bonita – explicou sem-graça. Isso acabara soando tão "por que não passamos o restante da noite juntos também?".

-Hn – concordou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Acabara de decidir que Sakura ficava uma graça corada.

Não muito tempo depois e graças as suas habilidades ninja, eles estavam sentados lado a lado sobre a cabeça do Quarto. Olhando a mistura de cores que o pôr-do-sol, mais as nuvens faziam no horizonte. Sakura muito contente, tinha que admitir que se sentia como Hinata em relação a Naruto.

Umas poucas nuvens brancas se faziam presentes junto com o Sol, o que de certa forma misturava as cores, formando alguns desenhos imaginários na extensão do céu. O tom roxo foi tomando uma maior forma conforme o céu se tornava mais escuro e, por entre umas brechas nas nuvens, podiam-se ver estrelas piscando.

Sakura estava tão maravilhada com o momento que nem percebeu a mão boba de Sasuke deslizar de seu ombro, para sua cintura, puxando-a para perto.

-Não é que eu goste de efeitos da natureza, mas esse em especial, até que se pode dizer que me agradou – ele sussurrou para a avermelhada Sakura em seu ouvido. Sendo que a reação da mesma foi fechar os olhos e levantar um pouco a cabeça, os pêlos da nuca arrepiados.

-Eto... Sasuke-kun? – apesar de ser a enésima vez que ela o chamasse em menos de um dia, pacientemente Sasuke retorquiu os lábios, respondendo o habitual "hum?". – Sabe, bem, amanhã é natal, ne? E eu queria poder te entregar isso... – ao dizer, retirou um papel devidamente dobrado ao Uchiha que, mesmo sem entender, pegou. – Sabe, minha mãe vai fazer uma pequena festa, não é lá grandes coisas, mas seria muito importante pra mim você aparecer! – ela disse tudo tão atrapalhada e constrangida que ao desviar os olhares, não pode ver o discreto sorriso satisfeito do homem ao seu lado.

Quer dizer que Sakura o estava convidando para passar o natal com seus familiares? Um natal em família? Sasuke sentiu-se imensamente grato por ter Sakura como amiga e, ao invés de demonstrar sua resposta com palavras (que não eram lá seu forte), lançou-se contra ela, abraçando-a fortemente.

A garota feliz, abraçou-o de volta no exato momento em que o céu escuro se abriu e os flocos de neve cobriram o casal.

E Sasuke não pode evitar sentir aquele doce afeto. Aquele carinho por parte da amiga. Afinal, fora o suficiente para se expressar. E a partir desse natal, Uchiha Sasuke pretendia a todo custo guardar esse afeto com ele.

Dia após dia...

Meses após meses...

Anos após anos...

**Fim**

**Me matem?!**

**Eu JURO que não desistirei da Dreams in the ice! Mas eu tava na crise de fim de ano e.. HÁ ¬¬ Maiores detalhes no Profile (como se alguém, fora eu, lesse aquele negócio) XD**

**Mas, enfim, ALGUÉM ME MATA! Eu to em dívida com vocês e eu acho que ninguém mais quer ler fic nenhuma minha, com toda a razão ainda u.u'' –ignorada-**

**8D**

**Bom, essa coisa aí em cima foi uma One-Shot supostamente de natal que eu fiz pra um concurso e.. há ¬¬ Não importa u.u' Mas ta aí e EUJUROMEESFORÇARPRADIGITARMINHASOUTRASFICS! **

**Mas não nesse ano, vou viajar daqui a pouco e vocês vão ter que esperar o próximo ano i.i**

**TA... TA... XD**

**Agora as review! n.n**

**Onegai i.i **


End file.
